


Someone's Watching

by Brumeier



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve installed the cameras for home security, but when Danny house-sits for him again he gets an eyeful of something he didn't expect. A very sexy eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere in the season one/two area. Ish. ::grins::

After the last house-sitting fiasco, when Danny almost burned down the kitchen, Steve wasn’t immediately on board when he offered to do it again. It was only for a couple days, while Steve was on the mainland checking in with Mary. He needed to see for himself where she was living, make sure she wasn’t going to slip back into bad habits.

So he’d agreed. But Steve wasn’t taking any chances this time. He’d had cameras installed so he could keep an eye on things no matter where he was, a little detail he hadn’t bothered to share with anyone. The surveillance wasn’t specifically for Danny, of course, he wasn’t nearly as anal as Danny accused him of being, but Steve’s house had been less than secure lately, and it only made sense to bump up his level of personal security.

The first night he’d watched Danny watch TV, eat pizza, and do a perimeter check of the house before he fell asleep on the couch. And maybe Steve had watched Danny sleep a little longer than was strictly necessary, his face lit by the TV. He looked different, softer, without all the responsibility he normally carried on his broad shoulders. Gone were the defensive walls, the snarky comments. It was just Danny. And Steve realized that his problem might have moved beyond lust.

The second night, after a surprisingly fun time hanging out with his sister, Steve reviewed the day’s footage. Mostly it was empty house, but midway through the day Danny was there with Chin, having some kind of conversation that involved a lot of arm-waving on Danny’s part and veiled amusement on Chin’s. Steve wished he’d payed extra for audio. What the hell were they talking about that couldn’t be discussed at the office?

“What’s going with you two?” Steve murmured. He fast forwarded through more empty house footage, and then leaned closer to his laptop when Danny returned. It was all pretty mundane from there: Danny ate, Danny cleaned his service pistol, Danny set up his laptop on the coffee table. 

“Wait.”

Danny with a laptop? Steve knew his partner too well. The man was able to use a computer, though the tech that Five-0 employed confounded him sometimes, but Steve couldn’t remember ever seeing Danny use a laptop for recreation purposes. Unless he was doing work off the clock. Had the team picked up a new case? Why hadn’t anyone called him?

Steve’s hand twitched towards his cell phone, but then he reconsidered when he saw the pleased grin on Danny’s face. He was leaning forward, and whatever he was viewing on the laptop was making him happy. Whoa. _Really_ happy.

Danny leaned back on the couch, legs spread, and started rubbing himself over his work pants. Holy shit, was Danny watching _porn_? Steve gaped, and felt his skin flushing hot. He knew he should turn the laptop off. He wasn’t a fucking pervert. But this was _Danny_. Jerking off in _Steve’s_ living room.

On the monitor, Danny was slowly unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while he continued to fondle himself with the other. He still had that little grin on his face, his eyes studying the laptop in front of him, and Steve wondered what he was watching. Lesbians? Gangbangs? He had no idea what turned his partner on; it wasn’t something that ever came up naturally in conversation.

There was no question what turned Steve on, though. Even covered by an undershirt, the expanse of Danny’s chest was mouth-watering. He had a very muscular arms, and a solid torso that tapered down to a trim waist. 

Danny slipped out of the dress shirt, and used both hands to pull the undershirt over his head. God, he was gorgeous. He ran his hands over his chest, pausing to pinch his own nipples, before he got to work on his belt.

Steve’s pants were starting to feel a bit confining. All of his clothes were. He hesitated to remove them, though. It was one thing to jerk off to thoughts of Danny, but to sit and watch him like some amateur porn video was something else. It felt a little dirty. But apparently that turned on Steve, too. He shucked his clothes in record time and knelt in front of the laptop so he could still see what was happening as gave his cock a few light strokes.

Danny’s mouth was hanging open, and Steve wished he could hear if his partner was making any noises. He remembered the obscene sounds Danny had made the first time he tried a cocoa puff, and yeah. That was good. Steve wrapped his free hand around his balls, massaging them to the imagined sounds of Danny’s carnal pleasure. 

He couldn’t be very loud himself, not with Mary right across the hall, but Steve couldn’t help the soft moans that spilled out when Danny finally got his pants open and freed his cock. Steve wished he could zoom in on it with the camera, get a better look. He could see how thick it was, though, where his own was longer and more slender.

“Fuck,” Steve whispered. His hand tightened on his cock, and he started stroking with more intent.

On screen, Danny did the same. Long, smooth strokes. And then he stopped long enough to get rid of the rest of his clothes, which he kicked off to the side. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and tipped his hips, giving Steve an excellent view of his cock, his balls, and his puckered hole.

Steve wondered if Danny had ever been with a man, or maybe a woman who was into ass play. Cath would do it for Steve sometimes, but it wasn’t really her thing. Had Rachel ever done it for Danny?

Danny produced a tube of something from somewhere, and it took Steve a moment to realize it was lube. Danny drizzled it over his cock, and then bit his bottom lip as he started stroking himself again. Steve wished he had some. Even more, he wished it was his hand sliding up and down Danny’s engorged cock, Steve’s hand giving Danny the pleasure that was making his head loll back on the couch.

Little sparks of electricity were moving up and down Steve’s spine as he synchronized his movements with Danny’s. It was so hot, the way Danny had himself spread open, the way he seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes on the laptop like he didn’t want to miss a moment of the porn that was unfolding there. Clearly Danny was a voyeur too.

“Danno. Fuck.” Steve snapped his hips, driving his cock into the tightness of his curled fingers, and imagined he was fucking into Danny’s tight hole instead. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

On screen, Danny took two of his lube-slick fingers and pressed them against his hole. When he pushed them inside, his breath visibly stuttering as he did so, Steve was lost. He braced himself on the bed with one arm while he stroked himself to completion with the other. Warm spurts of come painted his stomach and his thighs as he threw his head back and did his best to muffle the sounds he wanted so desperately to make.

Chest heaving, Steve blinked the vision back into his eyes and tried to focus on the laptop. He was just in time to see Danny come, fingers up his ass and the cords in his neck standing out in relief. His orgasm looked almost violent, and for a long time after he just sprawled there on the couch, panting.

When he’d recovered, Danny leaned forward and typed something on his laptop. Was he doing one of those live sex chat things?

A message screen popped up on Steve’s monitor.

_We need to have a talk when you get back. And you should disable your web cam, they’re really easy to hack into if you know the right guy. Which I do. Goodnight, Steven._

Danny looked directly at the camera Steve thought he’d hidden so well, grinned, and then walked out of the room, bare-assed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Written for the [Merry Month of Masturbation](http://mmom.livejournal.com/). I wasn't sure I'd get it done on time, but I was especially motivated. ::grins::


End file.
